digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Guilmon
|from=GigimonDigimon Tamers, "Such Sweet Sorrow" 51 |to=GrowlmonDigimon Tamers, "A Question of Trust" 08 BlackGrowlmonD-Ark: Version 2.0 Gallantmon * (w/ Bearmon)Digimon World 3 |digifuse=Shoutmon X7F Superior ModeDigimon Fusion, "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 |java=Masako Nozawa |javan=(Tamers) |java2=Yusei Oda |java2n=(next 0rder) |enva=Steven Jay Blum |envan=(Tamers/All-Star Rumble) |partner=Takato Matsuki Fusion Fighters/United Army Demon Hacker Kouta Hirose Nakano Stripes |n1=(Ja:) Gilmon[http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/pdf/01.pdf Chiaki J. Konaka's Digimon Tamers Resources: Scenario for episode 01] |n2=(Ch:) 基尔兽''Digimon Encounters'' |s1=BlackGuilmon |s2=Guilmon X |g1=Combat Species }} Guilmon is a Reptile Digimon. It has an appearance like a dinosaur that still retains its youth. Although it is still a Rookie, its potential as a "Combat Species", something which all Digimon naturally possess, is very high, and it hides the ferocious personality of a carnivorous beast. The mark drawn on its abdomen is called the "Digital Hazard", which is inscribed on those that have the potential to cause massive damage to computer data. However, as long as this ability is used peacefully, it can probably become a being that protects the Digital World. Attacks *'Rock Breaker': Destroys rocks with its sturdy foreclaws. *'Pyro Sphere'This attack retains its original name of "Fireball" in Digimon Battle and Digimon World Data Squad, is named "Fire Ball" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk and Digimon World: Next Order, and is named PyroSphere in Digimon World Championship. (Fireball): Spews out a powerful flame shot. ** * "Kurogane Maru" and "Kurenai-maru" are the English and Japanese names of the katana wielded on . *'Quake-a-lator' (Rock 'n' Roll Breaker): Drills through its target with its claws. *'Rock Breaker' (Fire Rock Breaker) *'Neck Stretcher' * : Attacks using its sharp claws. *'Gill Shot' (Guil Shot): Emits a blast wave with the mouth. *'Fire Mitt': Punches the opponent using fists wrapped in fireballs. *'Wild Scratch' * *'Wild Upper' ** Attacks in Digimon All-Star Rumble *'White Wings' *'Giant Throw' *'Great Fire Rock Break 1' / Great Fire Rock Breaker 2 *'Tail Attack Combo' *'Hammer Blow Combo' *'Great Blow Combo' *'Aerial Tail Attack 1' / Aerial Tail Attack 2 *'Aerial Hammer Blow' *'Pyro Spear Shot' Design Guilmon is a bipedal dinosaur-like creature with red scales and yellow eyes. It has three claws on each hand and two claws on the front of each foot, and one claw on the back of each foot. It also has two wing-like appendages on its head. It also has white scales on its belly, and a Digital Hazard on it. It also has black horizontal lines on its arms, legs, neck, back, and tail, two black marks under its eyes, and a black triangle mark on each shoulder. It also has an inverted Zero Unit on its snout, and incomplete Zero Units on its hands and feet. Etymologies ;Guilmon (ギルモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) , in reference to being a bearer of the Digital Hazard.渡辺けんじ (@jinke_jinke). "ギルティからとったような記憶が・・・罪なくらい強いってイメージだったかな。だから体にデジタルハザードのマークいれたんだっけかな" 3:51 AM · Jan 11, 2015. Tweet. Fiction Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver 1.5 Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon All-Star Rumble Digimon World Data Squad Guilmon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Level 4 *50 STR. Guilmon is also a requirement to unlock Dorumon, Veemon and Growlmon. Gold Guilmon can be fought. Digimon Fusion Several Guilmon appear within the Fusion Fighters army in Mikey Kudo's dream. When shows up, his appearance causes Mikey to remember the dream. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon World 3 Guilmon appears as a starter Digimon in the Maniac Pack, along with Kumamon and Patamon, but is available by unlocking him through a mini-quest if the player does not pick the Maniac Pack. The player may defeat Wargrowlmon in Ether Jungle to get Guilmon DDNA. Guilmon can Digivolve into Growlmon at level 5, WarGrowlmon at level 20, and Gallantmon at level 40. There is a "Tricky Guilmon" that will give the protagonist a "8lue Card", a fake version of the Blue Card. He will then hide in the basement of the Forest Inn. If you speak to him, he will give you a real Blue Card. The Guilmon card is also available with Red S-Energy and has 3 AP/3 HP. Digimon World 4 Digimon World Re:Digitize Guilmon is a Fight, and Fire special Digimon with Virus attribute Digimon. Guilmon digivolves from Gigimon and digivolves to Growlmon, GeoGreymon, Birdramon, or Meramon, in order to digivolve to Guilmon, your Digimon must have highest Offensive stat. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon, if the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Recruitable Guilmon can be found in Ancient Bone Swamp (Dragon Stomach), in order to recruit the Guilmon, you need a Giant Crystal, where you can find in Ancient Bone Swamp (Waterway), on water ripple in front of toilet, then bring to Guilmon and it will joins the city, it'll sent a message to protagonist with attached accessory, Dorulu Horn Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Guilmon digivolves from Gigimon and Koromon and can digivolve to Growlmon, Tyrannomon, GeoGreymon, Meramon, and Devimon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Guilmon is a Fire Virus type Digimon and digivovles from Gigimon. It can digivolve into Growlmon, Growlmon (Orange), Tyrannomon, and RedVeedramon. If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon. Digimon World DS Guilmon digivolves from Kuramon if Lv 8+ and Attack 65+, and can digivolve further to Growlmon. Guilmon also can be found at Sheer Valley. Guilmon also appears to give you a request mission to obtain a Guilmon Bun from a girl named Mika, who is walking around near the DigiFarm Shop in DigiCentral. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Guilmon is #27 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Dragon species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Earth element. Its base stats are 120 HP, 101 MP, 87 Attack, 67 Defense, 55 Spirit, 50 Speed, and 23 Aptitude. It possesses the Fire Aura 2 and EX Damage 1 traits, and it dwells in the Task Canyon. Guilmon digivolves from Gigimon and can digivolve to Growlmon or Tyrannomon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Guilmon, your Digimon must be at least LV11, but only if you've previously befriended a Guilmon. Guilmon can DNA Digivolve into DarkLizardmon with Impmon, or to DarkTyrannomon with ToyAgumon Black. Guilmon can be hatched from the Claw Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Guilmon is #026, and is a Rookie-level, HP-type, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Dark elements and a weakness to the Holy and Water elements. It possesses the Critical and Curiosity traits, and the Special Skill Dig. It dwells in the Limit Valley. Guilmon digivolves from Gigimon and can digivolve into Growlmon or Tyrannomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Guilmon, your Digimon must be at least level 10. Guilmon can be hatched from the Red Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Guilmon can DigiFuse to Kyubimon with Renamon, to Growlmon with Terriermon, to Tyrannomon with Hawkmon, to Reptiledramon with Dorumon, to Shoutmon with Salamon and Impmon, and to Gallantmon with WarGrowlmon and Knightmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Guilmon is a Fire Virus Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Koromon and can digivolve to Growlmon, GeoGreymon, BlackGreymon, Tyrannomon, and Meramon. Its special attack is Rock Breaker and its support skill is All-Rounder which increases attack, defence, speed and intelligence by 5%. In Complete Edition, Guilmon can also digivolve to Agunimon using the Human Spirit of Flame. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Guilmon is #29 and is a Fire Virus Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Koromon and can digivolve to Growlmon, GeoGreymon, BlackGreymon, Tyrannomon, Meramon, and Agunimon using the Human Spirit of Flame. Its special attack is Rock Breaker and its support skill is All-Rounder which increases attack, defence, speed and intelligence by 5%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) A Guilmon is one of the Digimon locked up in cages in the Digi-Market for prospective hackers to look to buy. Keisuke Amasawa isn't happy at the way they're treated, so attempts to defeat the salesman's Triceramon, Monochromon, and Tyrannomon with his , , and to free them. The three Digimon prove to be too powerful however, and Keisuke is defeated. His partner Digimon then digivolve to , , and and alongside the help of Ryuji Mishima's who had just arrived to help, defeat the three dinosaur Digimon, and then force the hackers to release all of the captive Digimon. Digimon World Championship Guilmon digivolves from Sunmon or DemiMeramon with 20 Dragon AP and can digivolve to Growlmon with 6 battles, Meramon with 20 Machine AP, Geremon with 4 penalties or DarkTyrannomon pass time. Digital Monster D-Project Guilmon digivolves from Gigimon, and can digivolve further into Growlmon. Digimon Racing Guilmon is one of the three locked characters. Digimon Battle Guilmon is a Virus Rookie Digimon who digivolves from Gigimon at level 11. The "Guilmon T.F.U." item turns the player's current partner into a Guilmon, maintaining its level but resetting its skill and stat points. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1. Guilmon's Skill 1 is Rock Breaker, which is a proximity single target skill, and its Skill 2 is Fireball, which is a distant single target skill. Guilmon gains the ability to digivolve to Growlmon at level 21, WarGrowlmon at level 31, and Gallantmon at level 41. It can also replace its Mega with Megidramon through Card Digivolution, and a special event Guilmon instead as Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Guilmon is the subject of an avatar item: "Guilmon's Short Sleeved T Shirt". Digimon Masters Guilmon is an obtainable mercenary Digimon. It can be found in Glacier Area. It digivolves into Growlmon at LVL 11, WarGrowlmon at LVL 25 and Gallantmon at LVL 41. Gallantmon Crimson Mode can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65. Alternatively, there's a version in which WarGrowlmon digivolves into ChaosGallantmon instead. Digimon Heroes! Guilmon can digivolve to Growmon. Digimon Soul Chaser Guilmon digivolves from Gigimon can digivolve to Growlmon. Digimon Links Guilmon digivolves from Koromon and can digivolve to Growlmon, Greymon (Blue), GeoGreymon, Tyrannomon, and Meramon. Digimon ReArise Guilmon digivolves from Gigimon and can digivolve to Growlmon. Notes and references Category:Weekly Featured Articles